


Flower Petals

by jiimiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based off of My friend's feelings, Gamer!Saihara, Hanahaki Disease, Luckster!Ouma, M/M, One-Sided Love, Photographer!K1-B0, Reserve Course!Amami, Weird Au thing of sorts, finally came up with an angst fic-, there's a twist in the end--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: Ouma Kokichi thinks love is stupid[ye boi, it's finished-]





	Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> failed angst-
> 
> Anyways, this is based off of my friend's feelings towards their crush since they believe their feelings is one-sided. I only changed it a little in the story to fit it in the direction of where I want it to go.
> 
> heads up, this fic was seriously half assed-

**Luck**

 

That was his talent. It made him want to burst out in fits of laughter because of how ironic his talent is. Ouma Kokichi, the Super High School Level Luck Student had anything but luck with his love. Then again, it was part of his talent to have _**both**_ **bad _and_** good luck. He would've at least some luck with it, right? That was what he thought before deciding to lose hope and give up on trying. Now, he had been crushing over some girls and boys, but the only good part was that his feelings for them never stayed for long, meaning he was safe from Hanahaki Disease. The disease begins when a person's love is unrequited, causing flowers to grow in their lungs and them coughing out the petals. One of his old classmates had received it in middleschool, It was terrifying to witness watching them bent over the trashcan in the corner of the class, coughing out as much petals as they can while blood spilled out of their mouth.

One day, He was simply enjoying his favorite carbonated drink. The luckster paid no mind to the conversations and others around him, His purple hues only keeping his focus on the Super High School Level Gamer, Saihara Shuuichi. The purple haired male quickly shook his head, dismissing any thoughts that could even have the chance to form. Saihara was plain looking, not to mention, also uninteresting. At least, that was what he told himself before realizing he was now outside with the gamer. They were resting near an oak tree in the nearby park, talking about the most random little things that came into their minds. Ever since that day, Ouma had felt nothing but warmth in his stomach when he was around the dark haired male. 

Days grew shorter and shorter as he hung out with the Gamer. Eventually, a year rolled by and the warmth that was always present with him had grown even bigger. He realizes that he now knows many things about the gamer. For instance, His skin was pale. Not in the bad way, but as if he was made of porcelain. Another thing he noticed is how his eyes would glow a different color depending on the light. If it was bright, His eyes were a golden yellow. If it was dark, His eyes glowed green. He would never admit it out loud, but Ouma found all these traits (among some other things) as adorable. Especially the way he squeals when he beats a boss level. Those were the _best._

He describes this to Kiibo, the Super High School Level Photographer and a classmate/acquaintance of his. The light haired male chuckled as he wiped the lens of a camera clean, "You're in love." "Love?", The purple haired male shoots him a dirty look, "Don't joke around with me, you know I don't fall in love." Kiibo rolls his eyes, causing the luckster to huff. "I'm no genius, but it doesn't take one to know you're completely in love with Saihara-kun." Ouma takes a moment to think about it, only to realize the photographer was right. He grins, closing his eyes and humming. Maybe he could tolerate this warmth and the feeling of love if it was only Saihara who made him feel that way. 

 

**It was really unfair**

Ouma was hanging out with Saihara like he had always done. Instead of hanging by the tree like they always did, they were on top of the school's roof. The purple haired male feels his heart flutter when the gamer giggles at his joke. However, their conversation was cut short with a small chime. The dark haired male awkwardly excused himself and took his phone out of his pocket, looking at what he was sent. He notices how his cheeks grow warm and he could literally see hearts forming in his eyes. The luckster frowns, but brushed it off as him seeing things. Saihara tucks his phone away and looks back at Ouma, softly smiling. "There's someone that I'd like for you to meet." He nods, slowly getting up. The gamer quickly followed his actions before grabbing his hand and leading him down the staircase. The pair walk into a classroom down the hall, the only person there besides them was a green haired male. Amami, was it? Anyways, He looks up from his phone and smiles.

 

"Hey Saihara-kun", Amami cooly greets, "That must be Ouma-kun?" The gamer nods, his smile still present on his face. The green haired male rose from his chair, walking over to the two. "It's so nice to meet you, Ouma-kun. I'm Amami." The purple haired male shoots Saihara a quizzical look. _Why in hell was the gamer introducing him to the reserve course student?_ "Ouma-kun, I'd like to tell you that Amami-kun is my boyfriend." _Oh_ "Nishishi, I see", He forces a grin on his face,"Nice to meet you, Amami-chan." Ouma suddenly coughs out of nowhere, The couple send him a worried look. "Ouma-kun...Are you alright?" The luckster continues to grin as he feels an odd, soft fluterring in his throat, as if it were going to escape. "I'm fine", He lies without hesitation or even giving himself a second to think about his words, "I just need to go check on something."

 

Without giving them a chance to respond, he sprints out of the classroom and into the boy's bathroom, his coughing getting worst at each step. As soon as he enters the bathroom, he falls to his knees, coughing out purple rose petals. Ouma chuckles as warm liquid drips out his mouth, most likely his drool mixed with blood. His heart pounds wildly as his purple hues begin to swirl. 

 

They were trapped in a killing game a few months later, but his feelings remain the same. What was once a crush had now turned into an unhealthy obsession despite knowing his placement and current predicament, also known as his stupid flower disease. He hums to himself as he watches his classmates scramble around,looking for any means of escape apart from murder, Slowly hatching a plan in his mind. No, It wasn't a plan to murder anyone, not at all! It was a plan to get rid of his disease.

 

Late at night, Saihara could be seen leaning against the wall, his usual careful, but friendly smile was plastered on his face. "So you wanted to talk to me, Ouma-kun? It's been awhile and I missed you." Ouma's heart flutters. "Nishishi, So clever~", He praises. The dark haired rolled his eyes. Despite that, his cheeks are dusted pink. "Anyways...Saihara-chan, I have some secrets I want to tell you..." He notices that the gamer's golden eyes widen a little. Ouma allows himself to fall into a violent coughing fit, bits of blood and blood stained petals fall out of his mouth. The luckster notices that tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Ouma-kun?..." "I love you, Saihara-chan." "I'm so sorry..." He feels the detective's arms wrap around him, pulling him into an embrace, but it's not the one he obsessed over. "I'm so,so sorry...", The gamer quietly sobs as the luckster pats his back, occasionally coughing. "Saihara-chan", He tilts his head upwards, "I know I don't have much time left, but could you grant me a wish?" Through his sniffling, the gamer manages to as what it is. "A kiss", Ouma sighs, "That's all." Saihara pulls away from his friend, tears still falling. The luckster would reach his hand out, swiping away the fallen tears with his thumb.

 

"I-Is that really all?" He nods. Saihara leans in and their lips connect, the kiss was soft and sweet, but it lacked affection. They break away after a few seconds, Saihara looking down. "I-I have to go, Go-Goodnight." The purple haired male does nothing to stop the gamer from leaving the area. He simply stares as he hurriedly walks off

 

**His smile is empty**

Just like the other days. He was standing at his podium, the trial for Saihara's murderer is coming to an end. The reserve course student snarls, shakily pointing at the luckster.

**Ouma Kokichi is the culprit**


End file.
